fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2020 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films that will be released in the USA in 2020: January 3 Untitled Blumhouse Productions film 1 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 10 Like a Boss - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Artists First My Spy - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / MWM Studios The Informer - TBA - Aviron Pictures / Thunder Road Pictures Underwater - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment 17 Bad Boys for Life - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Platinum Dunes 24 Run - TBA - Summit Entertainment The Gentlemen - TBA - STX Entertainment / Miramax Films 31 Gretel and Hansel - TBA - Orion Pictures The Rhythm Section - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Open Road Films February 7 Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 14 Fantasy Island - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Sonic the Hedgehog - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Sega / Original Film The King's Man - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films The Photograph - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 21 Emma (2020) - TBA - Focus Features / Working Title Films / Blueprint Pictures 28 Bad Trip - R''' - Orion Pictures March 6 Monster Problems - '''TBA - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Players / Entertainment One / 21 Laps Entertainment Onward - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios The Way Back - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Spyglass Media Group / BRON Studios / Mayhem Films / Pearl Street Films / Creative Wealth Media Finance 13 Godzilla vs. Kong - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures 20 A Quiet Place 2 - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Platinum Dunes 27 Mulan (2020) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures April 3 Fatherhood - TBA - TriStar Pictures Peter Rabbit 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Animal Logic / Olive Bridge Entertainment The New Mutants - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 8 No Time to Die - TBA - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Universal Pictures 10 Rise - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Affirm Films 17 Escape Room 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Original Film Trolls World Tour - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation May 1 Black Widow - TBA - Marvel Studios 8 Greyhound - TBA - Columbia Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment Untitled Will Packer Productions film 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 22 Fast & Furious 9 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Original Film 29 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures June 5 Wonder Woman 1984 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 19 Soul - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 26 Top Gun: Maverick - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Tencent Pictures / TC Productions July 3 Free Guy - TBA - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment / Maximum Effort / Berlanti Productions / TSG Entertainment 10 Ghostbusters (2020) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company 17 Tenet - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Syncopy Films 24 Jungle Cruise - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Davis Entertainment 31 Morbius - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios Rumble (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Animation / Reel FX Animation Studios / Walden Media / WWE Studios August 7 Infinite (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Di Bonaventura Pictures 14 The One and Only Ivan - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures September 4 Monster Hunter - TBA - Screen Gems / Constantin Film 18 Without Remorse - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Weed Road Pictures October 16 Snake Eyes (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Skydance Media / Allspark Pictures Halloween Kills - TBA - Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / Blumhouse Productions 23 Everybody's Talking About Jamie - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Film4 / Warp Films November 6 The Eternals - TBA - Marvel Studios Vivo - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation 13 Red Notice - TBA - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures 20 Happiest Season - TBA - TriStar Pictures / Entertainment One December 18 Coming 2 America - TBA - Paramount Pictures Dune (2020) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Villeneuve Films Uncharted - TBA - Columbia Pictures / PlayStation Productions West Side Story (2020) - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Amblin Entertainment 23 The Croods 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation Category:Years in film (USA)